


[翔润]交友不慎

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: 没有逻辑和现实可操作性，还是PWP从这篇开始终于不用备注日期，因为这就是发布日写的
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	[翔润]交友不慎

当樱井终于把松本的双手在床头柱上绑好时，他绝没有预料到手机会在这时候响起来。他本不愿意接，俯下身子就开始和松本缠吻——他们都已经期待这个休息日很久了，松本甚至已经在屁股里塞好了跳蛋等着他。但那位打来电话的朋友似乎并不打算轻言放弃，铃声一遍一遍地重复播放着。  
松本受不了了，他咬了一口樱井还伸在他嘴里的舌头，含糊不清地催他去接电话。樱井恼怒地喘了一声，用力扒了扒头发，抄起还在响个不停的手机没好气地“喂？”了一声  
被捆在床上的松本只能看见樱井侧过去的背影，他只是在最开头问一了一句“怎么了？”之后就不再说话。通话维持了很短的时间，放下手机后，樱井没有如松本预想的那般重新回到床上，反而走到床尾凳边，拿起了脱下的外裤和上衣。  
“翔くん？”还被铐在床上的松本不明所以，他努力伸长了脖子，但也没有什么用，依旧只能看见很局限的一小片范围。  
“……润，对不起。”樱井再走到他的身边时已经穿好了衣服，神情严肃地不像是要玩什么奇怪play的样子。他伸手摸了摸松本的头发，面有难色，踌躇了好一会儿，直把松本的心都吊到嗓子眼了才开口：“我朋友说要让他孩子来我这里呆一个小时。不会超过一个小时，到了时间一定会被接走。”  
“……哈？”松本甚至没能立刻反应过来他在说什么。他第一反应是诧异，随即才感到生气，手铐撞在床柱上发出哐哐的声音，他几乎是在怒吼了：“你答应了？现在吗？你在想什么啊？！”  
樱井比他还无奈：“我也没办法啊，人已经到门口了。说是急事，没人可以托付，只剩我了。”  
“怎么可能啊！我说你啊——”  
话还没说完，门铃已经响起来。樱井皱着眉脸又黑了一层，俯下身安抚似的亲了一口松本的额头：“等我一个小时，实在是对不起。”  
松本还没来得及反驳什么，樱井就走出了房间。门被关上之后传来了落锁的声音，松本这才反应过来自己还被铐着。虽然情趣手铐里有一层软垫，可要保持这个姿势一个小时还是太难受了，他本想张嘴叫人，却听见客厅已经传来嘈杂的人声，只好将已经要出口的话憋回肚子里。  
所幸这个手铐的锁链比较长，能让他把手臂完全放在床上，避免了血液回流这样更糟糕的情况。松本闭上了眼睛，想尝试着就这样睡过去消磨这一个小时，而此时他又才意识到除了手铐，他的身体里还被塞着一个跳蛋。实在是最糟糕的情况了，这难道是什么放置play么？他实在是被气到了，下定了决心在将来一个月都不会再来樱井家一趟。

打开门后，朋友连话都没说，将他的儿子往樱井怀里一丢，人转身就跑，只留一声“实在是不好意思————”回荡在走廊里。樱井和怀里的小朋友大眼瞪小眼，两个人一起发出一声无奈叹息。  
小朋友伸手拍拍他的手背：“对不起呢樱ちゃん，给你添麻烦了。”  
樱井还能说什么，也只能强颜欢笑着说没有关系。  
这位小朋友经常同家长一起参加樱井他们的聚会，两人早就混熟了。此刻他也丝毫不怯场，第一次来别人家里就自如地到处乱转，眼见着就要往主卧去了，樱井赶忙上前拦住他：“就在客厅坐着好嘛？叔叔不常收拾，房间里乱得很，不好意思给你看呐。”  
小朋友乖乖地说了句好，一转身就爬上沙发坐好。樱井松了口气，准备来给他开电视找遥控器，一伸手才发现刚刚太着急，竟然把那跳蛋的遥控器攥在手里就跑出来，吓得他赶快把遥控器往沙发坐垫里一塞，假装无事发生。  
小朋友大都比较敏感，或许是感知到了樱井的焦躁，明明往日里是十分调皮爱说话的，今天却安静地异常，只是坐在沙发上晃着两条腿，连桌上摆好的水果也没有吃一点。他这样的反应反倒让樱井有些过意不去，便又去厨房里翻了一阵，想要找点饮料出来。只可惜他家的冰箱拜某人所赐，只有气泡水和啤酒，又或者是提前打好的口味古怪的果蔬汁，怎么看都不是小朋友会喜欢的东西。搜寻未果，此时又无法场外求助，只好回到沙发旁，摸了摸小朋友的脑袋：“守ちゃん如果有什么想要的要和我说哦。”  
小朋友仰起脸摇了摇头：“没有啦，什么都不需要。樱ちゃん可以去忙自己的事哦，我看面包超人就行啦。”  
樱井有些尴尬地挠了挠脸：虽然你这么说，但我也没办法去干之前在干的事情啊……  
小朋友在这时候突然一拍手：“啊！我想到了！可以开空调吗？我有点热。”  
“当然了。”樱井连忙点头。只不过因为最近天气转冷，空调遥控器已经收起来了好一阵，他去电视柜里翻了一会儿，竟然没能立刻找出来。好不容易从最深处挖出那款日立的遥控器，刚准备检查电池还是否有电，就听见小朋友的声音从身后传来：“诶？这个遥控器为什么按了没有反应啊？”  
“什么遥控器？”樱井一回头，差点被吓死——小朋友的手上拿着刚刚被他塞进沙发坐垫里的东西正对着空调按个不停。樱井猛地冲上前，差点就要直接从小朋友的手里把遥控器抢过来了，他用最后的理智压下情绪，强摆出一张笑脸：“守ちゃん能把这个还给我嘛？这个不是空调遥控器哦。”  
小朋友手里动作不停：“那是什么的呢？Wii？游戏机？我还没有见过只有一个按钮的遥控器耶。”  
“是大人用的东西的哦，好啦还给我吧。”  
“诶——不能给我看看吗？”  
“不行哦，是叔叔工作上会用到的东西啦。”樱井觉得自己的额角都在跳了。  
“好吧。”小朋友这才把遥控器还给樱井。他刚刚按了太多下，樱井压根不知道这东西现在到了什么档位，也不敢贸然再按，只怕事态变得更加严重。他看向紧闭的卧室门，恨不能现在就闯进去看看床上人的情况。但又没办法……他掏出手机给孩子的父亲发了消息，说自己临时有事，希望他能尽快来接。  
他最好能信守承诺。樱井铁青着脸想。

当松本以这样古怪的姿势迷迷糊糊即将睡着的时候，那颗几乎要被他遗忘了的跳蛋突然毫无征兆地震动起来，而且在极短时间内一下被调到很大的档位，震得松本还没彻底醒过来，就本能地喘出一声唉叫。  
他很快地回忆起现状，侧过头将剩下的喘息声全部埋进枕头里，他像鱼一样在床上弹动着，腿开开合合，在床单上蹬出混乱的褶皱。这跳蛋居然还在越震动越高，虽然中途曾关掉了一瞬，但很快又震起来，最终竟然进到变速模式，高高低低快快慢慢地震个不停。松本尚未得到很好扩张的后穴压根经不起这样震动，比起快感，痛与不适的感觉更强。  
松本恨恨地咬着枕头，在心里将樱井从头到脚狠骂过一遍。他大概能猜到这不是樱井在使坏，如果是他，不会一开始就弄到这个程度。但如果不是他，那就只能是那个孩子，这样一来……这样一来。  
想到这一节，松本连身体都烧红了，他侧着身子努力将自己蜷起来。最初的不适开始转化成一种隐秘的快感，阴茎也开始逐渐勃起，缓慢地在床单上磨蹭起来。  
松本多少有点M的体质，对羞耻感耐受度很低，一点荤话就能将他撩得满脸通红。平日的性爱中，樱井也总爱拿这个调戏他，他明明长着一张挺正人君子的脸，也不知道在床上哪有这么多骚话可讲。  
但那些刻意营造的“羞辱”是无法与此时此刻真实发生的场景相比较的，只要想到此时那个遥控器恐怕是被握在一个孩子的手里，强烈的羞耻感就即将将松本击穿了。这间房子没有那么隔音，电视声、小孩与樱井的说话声，都能或多或少听见一些。越听着这些声音，松本就越觉得羞耻，从这样的恐惧害羞和耻辱中庞大的快感诞生出来，它尖锐地鞭笞在松本身上，将松本抽打得不住地痉挛。原本干燥的后穴迅速地湿润起来，开始开阖，流出淫液。无论松本如何吸紧后穴，也不过只是把跳蛋含得更深，将自己玩得更彻底一些。  
他被困在床上，视线之内没有钟表，连时间过去了多久都无法计算，之前玩笑似想的放置play此刻好像竟然真的变成了现实，在失去了对时间的把控之后，每一秒都被无限拉长。他还记着要忍住声音，室外传来的模糊的动静又使他产生了种暴露感，连动作也不敢做得太大。于是狠狠地咬着枕头，侧过身子绞着腿，腰摆得又快幅度又大，已经完全勃起的性器将床单上蹭的一片湿滑。  
不知在什么时候，松本已经射了一次，他把头紧紧闷在枕头里，缺氧使快感来得更强，高潮伴随着耳鸣，使他几乎要忘记自己所处的位置。当嗡鸣终于从耳畔消失，他重新听见客厅里传来的电视声与人声，小腹上有冰凉黏腻的液体慢慢滑落的触感，羞耻感重新扑来，松本感到委屈，却又无法否认自己所获得的快感，他咬着嘴唇，眼眶也湿了。  
即便已经高潮，跳蛋却依旧没有放过他。还在不应期里，前列腺却仍被刺激到，震动带来的更多是酸麻而非快感，这种酸麻的感觉从后穴蔓延到腰部，连着整个下半身都变得很奇怪，又酸又软，力气也全部消失。  
太难受了，这种蛮不讲理的感觉。松本在沉沦中真的想要呼救，他浑身滚烫着渴望樱井的抚摸，嘴巴都已经张开了，可最终还是合上，他狠狠攥着手铐上的锁链，双腿绞在一起，昏昏沉沉地等待着。在等待中，他又一次抽搐着挺起了小腹，还没有完全硬起来的阴茎没有射出精液，而是断断续续地吐出一股股清亮的腺液。松本脸上的眼泪与汗水将他的睫毛沾湿成一簇一簇的，脸颊亮晶晶的，嘴唇被自己咬的红肿，整个人都是一副被折磨得虚脱的模样。

松本的意识都有些涣散了，因而没有听见卧室房门被打开的声音，当一双手摸上他的脸颊时，他先下意识地蹭了两下，然后才如梦初醒地抬起头，看见满脸愧疚和不忍的樱井。樱井看着他的样子赶快掏出遥控器又按了几遍，然而那款跳蛋必须要调到最高档后才是停止，在这过程中松本又被折磨地开始颤抖。当跳蛋终于停下，他软下腰，彻底瘫在床上，就连樱井把他的手从手铐里解开，也没有做出太多的反应。  
樱井搂住他的腰，一边道歉一边从他的额头一路亲到嘴唇，他舔掉松本脸上的汗水和眼泪，咸味在唇齿间游弋，随后又被渡进对方的嘴里。  
但松本也不是这么容易就能被安抚，一吻结束后，他便毫不留情地推开了想要贴上来的樱井。他的手好不容易获得自由，此时又麻又僵，根本没有什么力气。然而即便是这样，他也不愿让樱井得逞。看着樱井已经爬上了床，松本也不顾腰腿根本没有力气，翻身就要往床下跑。  
樱井一把拉住了他的手。  
他此刻也不敢和松本强来，只是温柔地抱上去，贴着耳边就开始说情话，又是道歉又是示好，把能说的话都说了一遍，一双手还在松本汗涔涔的肉体上乱来，从头揉到脚，哪里都被揩了一遍油。  
松本原本就没什么力气，这下更是成了一颗熟过头了的柿子，从内里开始塌陷，轻轻一掐就要流出水来。他被樱井放回床上，嘴巴里还依旧说着些“我讨厌你和你的同学”这类撒娇一样的狠话。樱井一边“嗯嗯”地承下来，一边脱了裤子放出自己忍了好久的阴茎，这下终于，塞进了松本早已饥渴地流水的小穴里。  
“好厉害。”即便是樱井也有点吃惊，他忍不住低头去看两人交合的地方——只见那穴口熟红，即便已经被肉棒塞满，也还在一张一合，吮吸似的嘬着这根阴茎，淫液顺着缝隙流出来，如同小穴不知餍足地流着口水。  
樱井一时没有忍住，伸手拍了一下松本白嫩的臀：“怎么饿成这样了？”  
松本又满脸通红了，他再一次把脸往枕头堆里钻，试图躲过樱井下流的调戏。樱井当然不让他得逞，他一边顶弄，一边将床头的枕头全都扔到地上去。松本避无可避，居然伸手去捂樱井的眼睛，樱井被他的行为逗笑了，顺着松本伸手过来的动作，将他的手指含进嘴里，竭尽所能地去色情的吮吸。  
松本皱起眉别过头，被烫着似的缩回手，手指从樱井的嘴里抽出来的时候发出“啵”的一声，樱井又笑起来。  
“刚刚的遥控器，是在守ちゃん的手里。”他本来没打算把这件事告诉松本，因为他想松本是能猜到的。但此时松本的反应实在是太招人逗弄，樱井一个没忍住，还是把调戏的话语说了出口。  
松本不出所料地开始害羞，他明明已经这么脸红了，此时竟然还能更红上一层。他开始左右翻动着想要缩起身子，后穴也咬得更紧，连樱井都被他逼得按捺不住，又胀大几分。他的额角突突直跳，也不想再做什么忍耐，将松本从床上抱起来，搂着怀中人的背让他坐在自己的胯间，咬牙切齿地向上顶腰，脖子上的青筋也凸了出来。  
松本原本就没力气了，这下更是只能瘫在樱井的怀里承受着，顺着他的动作一下一下发出类似小动物哭泣一般的声音。他好像已经射不出来什么了，身体却止不住地抽搐着，小腹绷得很紧，腺液一直顺着阴茎往外淌，把两人的小腹都弄得湿成一片。可即便是这样，后穴却依旧死死缠住体内入侵的器官，小穴随着他呼吸的频率一下一下的收缩，引得樱井向最深处捣。  
汗水浸湿了两人相拥的部位，连同其他什么体液一起，将身上弄得滑溜溜的，樱井几乎有些抱不住松本了，他总往下滑。但这让阴茎顶得到更里，松本几乎是无意识地重复着“好胀”、“太大了”、“要不行了”这一类的淫艳秽语。  
最后终于，在一次很深地顶弄后，樱井射进了松本的后穴，松本好像真的被累到了，他抚着小腹，喃喃地说了一句：“好深。”这是他以前从不愿意说的话，煽得樱井立刻吻上他的嘴唇，差点就要再来一次了。

还没等樱井把松本抱进浴室，松本就沉沉地睡了过去。虽然垫着软垫，但他的手腕上仍然被勒出了两道青紫，在白皙的皮肤上显得更加明显。樱井从家里的医药箱里找来药油，轻柔地帮他按摩着，松本在睡梦中因他的动作而发出一两声呜咽，但最终也没有醒来。  
无论如何，这痕迹短期之内是没办法好了，等明天醒来，松本恐怕就要烦恼用什么手镯和手表去遮掩。  
他们今晚本来是有很多别的计划的，例如烛光晚餐，以及之后的一起躺在床上看电影。但此时，这些计划自然都已不能实现。然而这并不会使计划狂魔樱井先生感到困扰。他抱紧了怀里睡成一团的人，在他的脸上留下一个亲吻，把床头台灯调暗，摸出平板开始干自己的事。  
毕竟一切的计划归根到底，都只是想和松本待在一起罢了，只要他还在身边，那一切就还都很好。


End file.
